Microscopy in its various forms is an essential tool in an ever-growing range of human activity, from basic research in the natural sciences, industrial research and development, process and quality control, forensics and biosafety, to clinical human and veterinary medical diagnostics, among others. The most widely used form of microscopy is optical. The resolution of standard forms of optical microscopy, however, is limited to several hundred nanometers by the diffraction of light between the specimen and the microscope objective lens. Due to its wave properties, light passing through a circular lens creates a ring-shaped diffraction pattern; the images of two different points formed by such a lens can be resolved if the principal diffraction maximum of one point lies outside of the first minimum of the other point. This theoretical diffraction limit, also known as the Abbe limit or Rayleigh criterion, is approximately equal to 0.61λ/NA, where λ is the wavelength of the light and NA is the numerical aperture of the lens, given byNA=n sin αwhere n is the index of refraction of the optical medium between the lens and the specimen and α is the half-angle of acceptance of the lens. Currently available microscope objective lenses typically have NA<1.4, so that the theoretical diffraction limit for visible light is >200 nm; in practice the resolution limit of standard optical microscopes, compromised by various lens aberrations, is poorer, seldom much below 0.5 μm.
A variety of approaches have been taken to reduce or overcome the diffraction limit. NA can be increased by use of high refractive index media. The size of an illumination spot can be reduced by strategies such as stimulated emission depletion (STED), or the positions of sparse individual molecules can be approximated by the centers of their diffracted images.
Near-field scanning optical microscopes (NSOMs) can overcome the diffraction limit by using a probe having a tip smaller than the wavelength of light and positioned less than a wavelength from the specimen. In a typical configuration, the probe tip or aperture is scanned along the specimen close to its surface to map the near field produced by fluorescence at the specimen surface. NSOM imaging is non-destructive and can be carried out in an aqueous environment, permitting observation of living cells and hydrated molecules.
Other methods exist that do not require scanning, but instead require a superlens. Lensless microscopy methods are known, however they may require integration of multiple images or subsequent computational image derivation in order to produce usable images.